


Can't always get what you want.

by Smokengote



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beating, Blood, Broken Bones, Bullying, Collars, Come Marking, Depression, Government Agencies, M/M, Mention of Collars, Mention of leashes, Omega Jared, Pain, Public Humiliation, Scent Marking, mention of rape, mentions of castration, personality change, spitting, urniation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: Jared and Jensen they have a tentative friendship.  They live apart, they work together on spn but that's it.  Things come to a head after another unfortunate event in Jared's life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings...If you liked how Aftermath ended...you may not want to read this one. I don't know why I woke up with their story continuing in my head but I had to put it on paper. It's gonna have a second part added soon I hope. This is abusive to Jared so please proceed with caution. Please read the tags.
> 
> Thank you for your continuing support.

Jensen sat at his kitchen table in Vancouver running his hands over the script he just finished reading.  He couldn’t remember the last time he was this excited about a movie script. He wanted to be in this movie.  It had that feeling of something special.

Jensen worried his lip. 

His thoughts went to Jared.  Jared had asked him to court him. Jensen was thrilled that Jared wanted to give him another chance. They tried to work things out between them. However, they ended up parting on good terms.  Jared shared a house with Misha in Vancouver. Jensen gave Jared his penthouse in Austin and moved into a house in California. Jared still campaigned for omega rights. Jensen would occasionally accompany him to some events. It was difficult because they were mated, and both of them would feel a pull towards each other. Jensen didn’t regret mating Jared, he knew out of all Jared’s options he probably was the only alpha that would shield him with his name, but allow him total freedom.

He was perplexed, though, he wanted to call Jared and talk about the script and bounce ideas off him, but they didn’t have that relationship any longer.  He picked up his cell phone and called Kripke.

“Eric?”

“Jensen, er, what’s up?”

“I need to set up a meeting with you…soon.”

“What for?”

“I’ve been offered a movie deal. Filming it would take place during most of our hiatus.”

“I’ll have my admin call to set up a time to meet.”

Eric hung up.

Jensen stared at his phone.  His thumb hovered over Jared’s name. He missed Jared terribly. He only had himself to blame; he handled everything poorly, and now he would forever pay the price.

Jensen went back to filming on Monday. He goofed around with Jared, Misha and the crew during their breaks. Eric’s admin sets up a meeting for that Wednesday afternoon.

Jensen came out of his meeting trying to keep his composure. He was so excited. His studio gave him the green light to film this movie. The WB was going to work out all the details with the movie studio.  Jensen was lost in his thoughts and missed Jared waving him over.

“Ignoring me Ackles?” Jared called out to Jensen.

‘It’s now or never’ Jensen thought to himself.

“Never!!! Hey, do you have a moment to talk?”

Jared looked around.

“Misha is meeting me here in a few minutes, but sure.”

Jensen sighed. 

Jared was always with Misha.

“It’s not official, but I’ve been offered a part in a movie. Kripke is going to work my schedule around me filming the movie.”

Jared looked taken aback for a second.

“Jen, that’s great.”

“Thanks.” Jensen noticed Misha walking up to them.

“Guys.”

“Hey, Misha.” Jensen couldn’t help but feel like a third wheel.

“It’s getting late;  I need to get ready for today’s filming,” Jensen added.

 

* * *

 

Jensen couldn’t believe how quickly the time went he only had one more week of filming for Supernatural. He was exhausted. He had been working extra hours to film future scenes for the finale. Today he was getting ready to go over to Misha’s house to sign contracts for Jared. This way Jared could continue going from city to city to talk about the rights for newly turned omegas.

Misha ordered take out for dinner and all three men sat around eating and making uncomfortable small talk. There are two elephants in the room that no one spoke about until they finished eating. First issue was Jensen’s movie deal, and the second one was Jared’s upcoming tour. Misha cleaned up the dinner table, taking the dishes into the kitchen. Misha came back into the dining room with a small stack of contracts for Jensen to sign.  Jensen read through each contract carefully before signing. The last three contracts were for locations in southern states.

“Alabama?” Jensen asked.

“Yes, Alabama. What’s the point of doing this if I’m only speaking to people who already want change?” Jared shot back.

“I want you to be safe that’s all,” Jensen said softly

“He will be. I will hire extra security, we’ll fly out after his appearances.” Misha added.

Jensen stared Jared for a few moments. Jared stared back, unmoved by Jensen.

“Fine,” Jensen said as he signed the next three contracts.

Jensen left after he signed the contracts. He felt Jared’s anger through their bond. He couldn’t pretend everything was ok when his mate was angry with him again. He wouldn’t apologize for wanting Jared to be safe.

 

* * *

 

The change of scenery for Jensen was exactly what he needed. He met an amazing bunch of actors, actresses. Danneel Harris soon became his partner in crime. They were drawn to each other immediately. She was quirky, fun and she reminded Jensen of Jared when he was an alpha. Danneel was a beta she was open to a tri-relationship with Jared. The first time he kissed her-Jensen knew it wouldn’t work. His heart, his inner alpha wanted his omega. Danneel paled in comparison.  Danneel understood and was happy for their friendship. Jensen needed her friendship.

* * *

  

August 3rd:

Jensen only had a week left to finish the movie. Jared would be in Alabama today.  Jensen was having a hard time focusing. His inner alpha was clawing to go to Jared. Worried for his safety. He received a text from Misha saying they were leaving Alabama. Jensen sighed out loud.

“Everything ok?”

“Yes. Jared’s heading out of Alabama.” Jensen stared at the message Misha left.

Danneel took Jensen’s hand.

“Good. Jared’s a strong omega. Smart. Have faith in him alpha.”

Jensen nodded.

 

August 5th:

 

It was just after lunch when Jensen’s phone pinged.

He had a text from Misha:

_“You need to get here quick. It’s Jared.”_

His phone pinged again.

Misha sent an address from Brandon Mississippi. The police station.

‘What the fuck.’ Jensen thought.  He didn’t even remember Mississippi being one of the contracts. Truth be told he signed the last three quickly.

'God' Jensen thought. Last month an omega was dragged behind the car of her alpha in Mississippi, and the alpha didn’t even get a slap on the wrist.

Jensen spurred into action. He started making calls. He lined up a private plane to fly him to Mississippi. His father and their lawyer would meet him at the police station. Jensen was in the air within two hours.

Jensen took a deep breath and stepped out of the vehicle in front of the police station. The paparazzi was already there. They pushed towards him shouting questions at him. Jensen pushed back to fight his way to the front doors.

He walked inside to see a black and blue Misha.

It’s a hard thing to explain, but Jensen is the only alpha of their group, no matter how dysfunctional it was, seeing Misha hurt had his inner alpha ripping and clawing to take over.

“Look who’s here the _weakest alpha in America_.” A large burly alpha said.

“I want my omega.” Jensen demanded, ignoring the large alpha.

“Not sure he’s yours any longer.”

Jensen reached out to grabbed the larger man by the throat when a baton was brought down hard on his arm.

Jensen spun around to see who hit him.

“I’m Sergent Walker. You will not touch one of my officers.”

“I’m here to collect Jared and Misha.” Jensen snarled at the officer.

“Take your beta and go. Jared is being reassigned to a stronger alpha as soon as he’s castrated.”

Jensen saw red and lunged towards Sgt. Walker.

Alphas came out of nowhere to grab him, holding him down while the sergeant began hitting Jensen with the baton.

“Stop it,” Misha yelled.

“Look at this, a beta trying to protect an alpha.” Sgt. Walker grabbed Jensen by his hair forcing him to look up at him. Blood was running down Jensen’s face.

“You're so pretty maybe we should bitch you too.”

“Fuck you.” Jensen slurred.

“Put him down.”

It was Jensen’s father, their lawyer and the Democratic senator from the state.

“Walker lets have a chat.” The senator said.

“Fine.” The Sgt gave a yank to Jensen’s hair before letting go.

The Senator and the Sgt went into Walker’s office, shutting the door behind them.

“Let him go.” Jensen’s father demanded.

The alphas holding on to Jensen let him fall to the floor with a thud. Misha and Jensen’s father went to him. He was bleeding bad from above his temple.

“Dad, please get Jared,” Jensen whispered.

“We will. I promise.”

Misha went to the bathroom and brought out wetted paper towels and began cleaning Jensen up.  The Senator came out of the office with a grim look on his face.

“Mr. Ackles we need to talk.” He was looking at Jensen.

Jensen followed behind the Senator holding his own arm.

“Phillip Taylor.” The Senator held out his hand.

Jensen nodded ignoring the gesture.

“Right. Jared will be allowed to leave here. Apparently, he fought very hard against the officers. They don’t tolerate that kind of behavior from an omega. They-well, he’s not in good shape I’m told.”

“I'll kill all of them,” Jensen growled.

“No-no you won't. You’ll take Jared out of here; you’ll get on your father’s plane never to return. I have my assistant coming by with blankets for the omega.”

“Blankets?”

“They ripped his clothes off, they beat him and they marked him.”

“I need to see him.” Jensen pleaded.

“They will bring him out when we're leaving.”

“Take me to him…now,” Jensen demanded.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Turned out the officers brought Jared out to Jensen.

Jared was barely recognizable. He was naked. He was beaten badly. His body was purple and black everywhere. His left arm hung at an odd angle. His eyes were swollen shut. He smelled of piss and cum. The only thing he wore was a metal collar that was too tight around his throat.

The roar silenced the room. Jared dropped to his knees; Jensen moved swiftly towards him dropping down in front of him. Afraid of hurting Jared, Jensen hesitantly reached out to Jared, his hand shaking as he rested it on the younger man’s shoulders.

“I’m sor..so sorry alpha” Jared sobbed as he let himself lean forward into Jensen’s arms.

 

Jensen really didn’t remember much after that.  They left in a car, then onto a plane and then they were in another car where they were taken to Jensen’s family’s home.  His father had their family doctor waiting for them when they arrived.

Misha, Jared and then himself had medical treatment.  Jared had several broken bones. He needed 28 stitches to the back of his head. He was kept under sedation.  Misha had two broken ribs, bruising and several cuts. Jensen sent Misha away. He wasn’t angry at Misha-he was pissed at himself. He knew the way of alphas. It was only a matter of time before this happened to Jared. He had the power to stop Jared from going anywhere dangerous.  Things were going to change between him and his mate. He would never allow this to happen to Jared again.

 

TBC...

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared wakes up. Jensen agrees to tow the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the great comments. All the mistakes are my own.

Jared was kept sedated for three days. Jensen only left Jared’s bedside to shower or grab a bite to eat.

However, Jensen’s father was always there waiting to get Jensen alone. Jensen had been mostly avoiding his family since the whole nightmare of Jared’s turning. His father had been livid about the Time Magazine article.  Jensen knew he was slowly turning into the black sheep of his family.

The last day of Jared’s sedation Jensen stepped out of his room to only be confronted by his father.

“Jensen, I’d like to have a word with you.”

Jensen sighed.

“I don’t…”

“He’s fine. The doctor said he wouldn’t wake up until tomorrow," his father commented.

Jensen followed his father into his office, quietly closing the door behind him.

“Jensen, have you been keeping up with the news?”

“No.”

“I have.” Paul Ackles said as he tossed several newspapers in front of Jensen.

Jensen pushed them back towards his father.

“I don’t care what they say or what people think.”

“I do.” Roar the older alpha.

Jensen looked away from his father.

“Jensen I’ve tried to empathize with you, with Jared but enough is enough. Your career is on the line. That movie you were almost finished filming is now on hold. Other people are being affected by your inaction to correct your omega.”

“What do they want from me? Jared, Misha, and I had our asses handed to us by the police, and we’re the ones in the wrong?”

“Yes. Yes, Jensen, you are in the wrong.  Omegas don’t run all over the country demanding equal rights. A lot of people were willing to turn a blind eye because of your celebrity status, but now they want Jared punished…”

“Fuck them.” Jensen cut his father off.

“Jensen you need to fall in line or this family is going to turn it’s back on you. I don’t think at this time in your life that you can afford that.”

“Jared has paid dearly. I’m sorry if the rest of the world wants more from him, it’s not happening. As soon as Jared can leave, we will be out of your hair.”

Jensen left his father’s office.

He went back to Jared’s room. He sat down next to his omega.  Jared was healing, his body still bruised, broken. Jensen reached for his phone that was on the table next to the bed.

Jensen turned off all social media.

He turned twitter back on.

He spent the next hour reading through fans comments.

Most of the comments were fans wishing him well. Wishing for Jared to have a speedy recovery. There was hate too. Hate towards Jared. Hate directed at him for being weak with Jared. He found more love through the comments than hate.

He quickly text a quick message to the fans thanking them for their support.

He decided to man up and listen to his many voicemails.

There were several calls from Danneel. His agent called.  The studio halted production on his movie. He had a call from a Ms. Jackson. She was with the Omega Affairs a government agency. Jensen listened to his message from her twice, grabbing a pen to write down her number.  He called the number.

“Ms. Jackson speaking how can I help you?”

“I’m returning your call. Jensen Ackles.”

“Yes, Mr. Ackles, one moment please.”

A few moments later she returned to the phone.

“Mr. Ackles I’d like to set up an appointment for you to come in and discuss 184723’s options.”

“Excuse me? Who’s options.”

“Your omega’s options.”

“I’m not understanding, his options? Options for what?”

“Mr. Ackles several complaints have been filed against you. Against 184723. I’ve read his file and do realize that he was once an alpha, however, he cannot break the law and there not be consequences.”

Jensen stood up walking outside of Jared’s bedroom.

“Listen, I’ll pay any fines. Jared hasn’t even woken up from the injuries that he received from the Mississippi police officers.”

“Mr. Ackles first thank you for calling me back. I can hear it in your voice that you care about 184723. Your situation is unique; you did not turn 184723 yourself, but you claimed him anyway. Would you be willing to come into our Dallas office and talk with me tomorrow?  I want to work with you Mr. Ackles to do what is best for…”

“Jared.” Jensen couldn’t handle hearing his case number one more time.

“Yes. What time?” Jensen asked.

“Ten o'clock.”

“I’ll be there. Thank you.”

That evening, Jared started to wake up. His eyes would flutter open only to close again. Jensen stayed close to Jared’s side.  Around one thirty in the morning, Jensen woke up to Jared moaning.

“Hey, hey,” Jensen said.

Jensen kept a night light on so that he could see Jared during the night.

Jared looked wild-eyed at Jensen.

“It’s ok I’m here.”

“Jen,” Jared croaked.

Jensen stood up leaning over to help Jared sit up a bit more in bed. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of water that was unopened on the night table.  Jensen held the bottle up to Jared’s lips, letting him have a small sip.”

“More?” Jared begged.

“Just a little.” Jensen held the bottle up to Jared careful to only give him a little water.

“I’m going to get the nurse that we have staying here to check on you.”

Jensen waited with Jared in his room while his hired nurse checked him over.  The nurse took his vitals then with Jensen’s help they took him into the adjoining bathroom to help clean him, and make him more comfortable.

Jensen could see Jared was exhausted once they had him back into bed. Another thing that Jensen noticed was how Jared never took his eyes off him. It worried him because Jared was always so independent.

Jared woke up early the next morning. He was in pain, uncomfortable, and hungry.

Jensen went down to the kitchen to make Jared a poached egg and toast.

Jared ate his food very quickly.

“Can I have more?” Jared shyly asked.

“No, you haven’t eaten in a few days, your body needs to adjust before piling on the food.”

 Jared looked sadly at his empty plate and handed it back to Jensen.

“Jared, I need to run an errand this morning”

“I’ll go with you,” Jared hastily said.

“No. You have to rest.”

Jared gave Jensen those damn puppy dog eyes and his resolve almost faltered.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Jensen announced.

Jared became agitated when Jensen went to shower down the hall, Jensen decided to shower in Jared’s bathroom leaving the door open for his omega. Jensen came out of the washroom to see Jared sitting on the edge of the bed wearing jeans and one of his black tee shirts.

“What’s this?” Jensen asked.

“I’m going with you,” Jared replied.

Jensen sat down next to Jared.  He took in Jared's whole appearance.  Jared had dark circles under his eyes he looked pale and drawn. Thin. Jensen pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

 “Sorry buddy, you need your beauty rest.”

“Please alpha?”

“Come on, let's get these uncomfortable jeans off you, get ya back in bed. I’ll send my mom up here to keep you company.”

Jared striped out of his jeans and crawled back into bed. Jensen pulled up the covers and tucked him in. He felt himself fighting to stay awake, however, all he remembered was Jensen kissing his forehead before everything became dark.

Jared woke up and turned over to see Jensen’s mother sitting in the chair knitting.

He felt immediately embarrassed. He realized he was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers and was embarrassed to get up in front of Jensen’s mother.

“Um, I need to get up and go to the bathroom.”

Jensen’s mother Sue looked up from her needlework.

“I’m not stopping you.”

“I’m only wearing boxers.”

“You’re an omega, and it’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Sue responded straight-faced.

“You haven’t seen mine.” Jared snarked back.

“I suppose I haven’t. Don’t mind me, I’ll keep my eyes on my needlework. You do what you have to do.”

Jared stared at Jensen’s mother as she went back to her needlework.

Jared slowly got out of bed. His ribs and arm were throbbing he couldn’t help but wince as he made his way to the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom, he saw that Sue had brought up a tray of fresh fruit and his pain pills. She was waiting for him by the bathroom door.  She helped him back to bed, fluffing his pillows so he could sit up and eat his lunch.

“I thought you were going to keep your eyes on your needlework.”

“I thought you could use a hand.”

“You’re feisty,” Jared commented.”

“I’m a lot of things, Jared. I’m a mate, a mother, a friend and an omega.”

“I suppose you are.”

“Jared do you consider yourself to be an omega?”

Jared paused for a moment considering the question.

“No.”

“I wouldn’t want to be an alpha.”

“That’s because you don’t know any better.” Jared quipped at her.

“I know that I’ve had a great life, a wonderful mate, good children. Unlike Paul, I’ve witnessed everything while my children grew up.  I gave them life, I watched them grow, I wiped their tears away and shared in their joy. Paul, he worked he provided he missed out on the important moments in his children's lives that mattered.”

“That’s cliché. What parent would want to miss those moments? Here’s my question to you, what have you ever done for yourself that your alpha didn’t decide for you?”

“Did you know I work full time most of the year?”

“Right.”

“I do, I’m a teacher’s aide up at the local school.”

“Why? Paul makes gobs of money.”

“I was bored. My children had grown up and left the house. I needed something meaningful in my life.”

“Does Jensen know?”

“No, he’s never asked. I like it that way. No one to judge me. My alpha is fine with me working, so why should anyone else care what I do?”

“Does Paul let you keep your earnings?”

“Yes. We opened a bank account with my first check. My checks are directly deposited into my account. I use an ATM card to make purchases.”

Jared watched as Sue handed him the plate of fruit.

“Eat Jared. It’s almost time for your pain pills.”

 

“Mr. Ackles.” The receptionist called out to the lobby.

Jensen stood up. 

“Please follow me.” He walked behind a petite dark hair beta. He followed her down a long hallway. She stopped at the end of the hall and opened the door.

“Ms. Jackson? Jensen Ackles is here.”

“Please, Mr. Ackles take a seat.” Ms. Jackson called out.

“Mr. Ackles I’m very pleased we were able to set this meeting up so quickly. I’ve studied 184723 files and had a meeting this morning with the director on how we should proceed with his case. We’ve had over a dozen complaints on 184723 in the past months for his outlandish behavior. Most recently the Brandon police department filed a complaint against you and him. They’ve requested another alpha be allowed to double claim 184723.”

Jensen slammed his fist down on the desk in front of him.

“Like hell is any other alpha claiming Jared.”

“We agree. However, there are stipulations t be met. This list of rules must be followed. There is no negotiating our terms.”

Ms. Jackson pushed a letter across the desk.

Jensen read the list of demands.

“You have to be kidding? The government is going to regulate when we have pups?”

“Mr. Ackles either agree to sign our agreement or an officer of the court will return home with you to collect 184723.”

“It’s Jared. His goddamn name is Jared.” Jensen growled.

Jensen read the letter again.

“How long is the probation?”

“Three years.”

“Add it to this ransom list and I’ll sign it.”

“Very good alpha.”

Ms. Jackson left the office to return with the new agreement. Jensen read it again and signed two copies. Ms. Jackson signed both copies and handed one to Jensen.

Jensen was pissed. He knew exactly who was to blame for this bullshit.”

Jensen opened the door to his family’s home. He took the stairs two at a time and walked into his father’s study.

“This is such bullshit.” Jensen tossed the signed agreement on his father’s desk.

Paul Ackles picked up the contract and read it.

“You need to man up. You needed to be forced to be the alpha I know you are. You can thank me later.”

“I’ll never forgive you.” Jensen reached for the letter and grabbed it off his father’s desk.

Jensen stopped at Jared’s bedroom door.  He heard Jared laughing. His mother too.

He moved past Jared’s room to his own room. He quietly shut the door. He sat on his old bed. He looked over the list again. Jared had to get pregnant within two years of the signed date of this contract. He had to wear a collar and leash in public. He had to make a public apology for his recent behavior. He had to quit working when his contract was up. He would have to wear omega clothes in public, the list went on and on.

“Jared, I’m so sorry,” Jensen whispered to himself as he hung his head.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared, Jensen and bad timing on Danneel's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! All the errors are my own. Enjoy...

 

The next morning Jensen immediately sent a copy of the signed contract from the Omega Affairs Agency to his lawyer.

Jensen finished showering and quickly readied himself for the day when his mobile phone rang. It was the studio telling him they need to resume filming the day after next.

Jensen brought a tray of assorted breakfast foods up to Jared. Jensen carefully opened the bedroom door to see that Jared was dressed and sitting pensively on the side of his bed with his head in hands.

“Hey Jared,” Jensen gently said as he entered the bedroom putting the tray down on his nightstand.

Jared looked up at him through watery eyes.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” Jensen said reaching out for his omega.

“No, it’s not,” Jared’s voice hitched as Jensen’s hand landed on his shoulder.

“I want to go.” Jared pleaded earnestly.

“I want to leave to I need to get back to California to finish filming. Do you want to come with me?”

Jared looked up surprised.

“Yes. Where else would I go?”

“I thought you might want to go back to Misha.”

Jared vehemently shook his head ‘no.’

“ ’kay, I’ll see what I can do about a private plane.”

* * *

 

 

Jared and Jensen boarded the plane at six o'clock that evening. Jared promptly fell asleep next to Jensen. Jensen keenly observed Jared. He looked like hell. That didn’t bother Jensen as much as his newfound obediently attitude. Jared clung fiercely to Jensen as they walked through the private terminal. His head hung low. Jared had spoken to no one. Jensen’s heart felt heavy. Jensen felt like he truly lost Jared, not in the way it felt before when Jared was with Misha.

Jensen settled Jared in his trailer and went out to get some groceries and other needed supplies. Jensen didn’t want to spend the week in the trailer, however, Jared did not want to stay at a hotel. He wanted to stay close to Jensen.

Jared was sitting at the kitchen dinette when the trailer door opened. A petite red head walked inside the trailer. Jared instantly recognized her as Jensen’s co-star.

“Oh.” Danneel Harris said genuinely surprised when she spotted Jared.

Jared’s frosty stare was unnerving to Danneel.

“You have a key to my alpha’s trailer.” Jared coldly asked.

“Um. Well, yeah…yeah, sort of.”Danneel trips over her answer to Jared.

Jared stood up and walked over to stand in front of Danneel.

“Either Jensen willingly gave you a key to his trailer, or he didn’t, which is it?”

“This is not how it looks. Jensen and I are friends only.”

“Are you fucking my alpha?” Jared asked as he stepped into Danneel's personal space.

Danneel straighter her shoulders intentionally trying to intimidate Jared.

“Answer the question!” Jared growled fiercely.

“Wow! You’re a force to reckon with; however, to answer your question no. Not that I don’t want to have sex with Jensen, you’re mated to the hottest alpha on the planet.”

Jared stared down at Danneel for a few seconds, he turned around and walked away from her.

“Get out.” He called over his shoulder.

“Leave the key.” He added.

“WAIT!” Danneel shouted at Jared’s back.

“Y know I had been looking forward to meeting you. I’m a huge supporter of what you are doing…”

Jared turned so fast that Danneel stopped talking.

“Supporter. Bullshit you’re here trying to fuck my mate and you're my supporter. Either you didn’t hear me, or don’t understand, so I’ll say it slower GET. THE. FUCK. OUT!”

Danneel didn’t wait for Jared say anything else she was out the door, and down the steps in time to see Jensen’s car pull up.

“Your mate’s a fucking asshole,” Danneel shouted to him as she passed his car door.

“Fuck,” Jensen muttered to himself.

Jensen grabbed the grocery bags from the car. Walking up the stairs of the trailer Jensen walked inside to see Jared pacing in the small living area.

“Hey, Jared.”

Jared walked right up to Jensen, promptly hit him with a right hook. Jensen fell back on part of the door and part of the wall at the same time. The trailer door popped open from the force of the impact. Jensen dropped the bags and caught himself before falling out of the trailer.

“Christ!” Jensen yelled.

“You want to fuck that little redhead?” Jared spat.

“What! Are you insane?”

“I didn’t fuck Danneel. We kissed one time. It was awful…like kissing my mother.”

“Oh, but had it been a good kiss, she’d be what? My beta? Would you’ve brought her into our relationship?”

“Jared, you need to calm down. Please calm down. I only wanted you-you’re all I’ve ever wanted. I wanted you when you were an alpha, I wanted you more when you were turned into an omega. I’m fucked up, I know it. I did kiss her, I was wrong, I shouldn’t have done it. I’m sorry.”

Jared paused for a long moment.

“I’m fucked up too. I want you, but I also want to run from you.”Jared sobbed.

“Look at us, we’re a mess,” Jensen said sadly.

He picked up the grocery bags putting them on the small dinette table.

“We need to start working together. We need to accept what we can’t change.”Jensen said as he put the groceries away.

“I’m done with fighting. I can’t do it anymore.”Jared said dejectedly.

“C’mon, give it some time. You’re the voice for so many.”

“No. I’m done.”

Jensen walked over to Jared and pulled him into a hug.

Jared hugs him back.

“We will get through it together.”

Jensen decided to wait to tell Jared about the Omega Affairs contract. He couldn’t bring himself to tell Jared that by law he needs a leash added to his collar.

“I need to lay down.” Jensen said out loud.

“C’mon alpha.” Jared held out his willing hand to his mate.

 

TBC...

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared tells Jensen what happened in Mississippi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****TRIGGERS****
> 
> Please note...Talk of abuse, spitting, urination, humiliation,castration,bullying. Blood, Urine, and other bodily fluids. 
> 
> Thank you for all the awesome comments.

 

Jensen woke up before Jared. They both had slept on the RV’s king size bed together, which at best fit one of them. Jensen felt crimps in his neck, and back from Jared making him the little spoon all night long. Jensen unraveled himself from Jared, slowly getting out of bed, Jensen stumbled into the small kitchen, starting a pot of coffee. Jensen went to the small washroom where he brushed his teeth and washed his face, he caught his reflection in the mirror, stopping, staring, disliking the man looking back him. He was coward. He was afraid to let Jared know how about the contract he signed. He looked at his reflection again. Weakest alpha in America, so goddamn true.

Jensen exited the washroom to see that Jared was awake, he was making toast. Jensen loved how Jared looked in the mornings. He stopped to watch Jared with his hair going every which way, his pj’s hanging low on his waist, and the purple t-shirt that rode up just high enough to tease Jensen.

“Morning alpha,”

“Morning,” Jensen replied. Jensen shuffled over to the coffee pot and poured himself a hot cup of coffee.

Jared settled himself down at the kitchen table with his toast and coffee.

Jensen put his coffee down on the table. He found his briefcase he opened it up to find his script on top, and the Omega Affairs Agency contract underneath it. He took both of them out of his briefcase. He put the script down next to his coffee and handed the contract to Jared.

“What is this?” Jared asked hesitantly.

“Read it,” Jensen said quietly.

Jared read the contract slowly. He could feel Jensen’s heavy stare upon him.

Jared pushed the contract across the table to Jensen.

“Jared, let me explain.” Jensen said quickly.

“They were going to take you from me. My father arranged the whole thing.”

“Alpha, I don’t care. I’m not fighting the system any longer.”

“Jared, I don’t want you out there fighting but…but you make a difference. Things are very slowly changing because of you.”

“Oh alpha, nothing changed. You were right. I shouldn’t have pushed you away. I should have listened to you. I know the ways of alphas Christ I was an alpha, and not a very good one either. If you had been turned, I would’ve kept you chained to my side.”

Jensen sighed.

“We need to go out today to the store so we can pick up a new collar and leash for you.” Jensen waited for a reaction from Jared. Jared schooled his facial expression and continued to eat his dry toast. Jensen, as irrational as it was, wanted to egg Jared on, he wanted any reaction from the omega.

“I’m thinking we ought to pull out the calendar to see when would be the best time to take you off your suppressants and birth control. We need to plan the pup around our filming schedule.

 Jared’s eyes flicked up to  Jensen for a quick second.

“This contract says I can’t work after my work contract has expired,” Jared said calmly.

“Yes, my lawyer says we can fight that, it’s a law that only _your_ alpha can decide if you work, not the government.”

Jared shrugged.

“Up to you alpha.”

“Really? Jared, you don’t care? You don’t care about anything? Last month you only wanted to be friends, now I can decide when to put a pup in you?”

Jensen watched as Jared stared down at the contract. His shoulders hunched.

“Talk to me,” Jensen laced his voice with alpha authority.

Hurt flashed across Jared’s face as he felt the command to answer Jensen.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Tell me what is going on in that thick skull of yours.”

Jared shook his head.

“I mean it, Jared, talk to me.” Jensen urged.

“I’m done.”

“I know, you’ve said that…repeatedly. I want to know why, why you are so willing to quit.”

“How can you ask that? Being jumped, raped, and turned the first time wasn’t bad enough, I should’ve listened to you, I shouldn’t have gone to those southern states. I’m not blaming Misha, because I thought…I thought my celebrity would protect me. I thought the police would stop any abuse.”

Jared looked out the window. Jensen watched, waited for Jared to continue.

“We never made inside the radio station. The police were waiting for us outside the station, surrounding our car as soon as we drove up. Misha turned to me before getting out the car he warned me to stay inside the car.  A couple of officers forced my door open, pulling me out of the vehicle.  Misha tried to talk to them, but they kept shoving him out of the way.”

Jared took a long sip of his coffee.

“I was handcuffed and roughly shoved into an SUV. I was forced to kneel on the floor of the truck before a large, burly officer. He forced me to keep my face in his crotch, scenting him. I was terrified. The ride to the police station felt like it took forever. We arrived at the police station; the alpha who had my face in his crotch opened the car door and shoved me out. I landed hard on the sidewalk. Next thing I know I’m being yanked up on my feet and taken into the police station. The asshole took me to the back of the police station to a large holding cell where he locked me up with my hands still cuffed. There were no lights on in the room I don’t know how much time passed. I was praying, praying I’d get out, go home, see you again.”

Jared took a long pause. He looked out the window again.

“Then the lights were turned on several officers came into the room. I backed up against the back of the wall of my cell.

“Let's see if this kitty has claws.” One of the officers said.

The burly alpha had the key to my cell door. He opened it letting himself and the others inside. He walked up to me, grabbing me by my shirt ripping it. He spun me around pushed me up against the wall and undid my handcuffs. Then hands were holding my arms up above my head. The officer who ripped my shirt he reached around and undid my jeans, yanking them down. The alphas were joking and laughing. He grabbed my balls and said to the others. “Why wait for the doctor when I can rip his balls off now!” The others were encouraging him to do it. There were so many hands pulling me in all directions. I tried to fight them. One of them deliberately broke my wrist. Next thing I knew I was naked, broken and my body was bruised. The alphas were hitting me, spitting on me, taunting me with my own words of equality. Then the big alpha-he pulled his dick out-I was forced to kneel again.”

Jared started having a hard time catching his breath.

Jensen quickly got up from his side of the table, coming around to Jared. He started rubbing his back.

“It’s ok, take it easy. You don’t have to keep going.”

“No. Let me get this out.” Jared looked up at Jensen.

“That alpha pissed on me, on my face, while I was forced to endure it. Then others followed his lead. I tried fighting back. At some point, they started to jack-off on me. They kicked me until I was laying in their bodily fluids and my own blood. I remember thinking about you. I thought I give anything to see you one more time. I kept thinking, they’re going to castrate me, then double claim me. I was so, so scared.

Then another officer came into the room yelling that my alpha was up in front demanding to see me. I thought I must have died because I didn’t think you would come for me.” Jared sobbed.

“Oh, Jared,” Jensen said grabbing his emotionally, physically wrecked omega hugging him tightly.

“I will always come for you.”

 

tbc


End file.
